The present invention relates to methods of forming semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor device patterns.
A sharp reduction of design rules with respect to a semiconductor memory device has led to use of a damascene technology to form metal lines including copper having excellent conductivity. Decreases in design rules have also led to use of a double patterning technology capable of overcoming the resolution limits of a photolithography stepper used to form a minute pattern.